


Orange: The Time Capsule.

by TheMGMouse



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: It's in the Universe where Kakeru is still alive and what their time capsule ends up looking like.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Orange: The Time Capsule.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom... I hope this isn't too bad.  
> I've never written the characters before 😬  
> ...  
> I just had this idea and wrote down a short first chapter...

“Back in our lives, we have many regrets… but we also have many joys.  
I’ve decided to write about them now and here in the future. . .  
I want to make a difference, but I don’t know if I have.”

Naho pressed her lips together. ‘I don’t know what else to write… but this isn’t it.’  
She crumpled it up and set it back in her desk. 

The others were busy writing their letters too for the time capsule. 

This was the week they would have more free time because it was after finals but right before they let out, so they were going to spend this week doing all they could make a lot of memories. They were also going to write things now and put them in a time capsule for later. Everyone was going to put something in and she wondered what everyone would put it. 

Obviously letters, but maybe also photos and mementos? 

She wondered what future her would think of it as.  
Maybe it would be different since they knew that their future selves were looking out for them in this universe, but still... it was interesting nonetheless.


End file.
